This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Accelerating eXcellence In translational Science (AXIS) will be the catalyst to implement the CDU Research Strategic Plan and will become the integrated home for clinical and translational research. The structure of the CDU AXIS includes an innovative and proactive governance structure, the AXIS Concierge Desk, and nine key functions/activities. The Concierge Desk (clinical and translational research infrastructure) will be a physical and virtual (Web site) hub that will bring all research services together by providing consultation, training and education, and community engagement resources offered throughout the functions. The Collaborations and Partnerships Function will provide resources, locations, research, and other activities that will draw community and academia together to explore cross communication and partnerships. The Multidisciplinary Training and Career Development Function will streamline and centralize all faculty development activities across the University. The Community Engagement and Research Function is a formal mechanism to organize community resources and integrate community into the educational process at CDU in order to bring community expertise to interdisciplinary research teams. The Research Design and Biostatistics Function will provide consultation and training activities in research design and biostatistics. The Participant and Clinical Interactions Resources Function will integrate a system to make resources and expertise in design and biostatistics more readily available across the University to support investigators engaged in translational research and will represent an upgrade in functionality of the Clinical Research Center. The Regulatory Knowledge, Ethics, and Support Function will provide direct support, assistance, and consultation to research facilitators and researchers;share best practices;and develop innovative programs. The Biomedical Informatics Function proposes to consolidate and expand the support services, making them available to all investigators and faculty across all disciplines to boost the effectiveness of implementation of knowledge into medical policy and practice. The Technology and Resources for Core Laboratories Function proposes to realign the support services and resources for investigators across all CDU disciplines and among collaborating institutions in an effort to enhance the quality of science. The Pilot Project Program describes the plan to solicit proposals, prioritize projects, and review methodologies and research performance. SPECIFIC AIMS The overall goal of the Biomedical Informatics Function (BIF) leverage new tools and applications to facilitate the translation of biomedical and clinical science from bench-to-bedside-to-community, and foster collaboration and innovation across programs within AXIS. To fulfill this mission, BIF will address four focal points of biomedical informatics applications: data, study participants, researchers, and training. In pursuing applications in these areas, BIF will help to facilitate, promote, and improve translational investigation by fostering innovations in care, assisting in data mining, providing data management solutions and varied informatics research expertise, and improving AXIS program performance. Following are the four specific aims of the Biomedical Informatics Function: Specific Aim 1: Data. Create repositories of integrated clinical, translational, and community research data to create a federated research data repository that will catalyze collaboration and data sharing among researchers at CDU and other institutions. Specific Aim 2: Study Participants. To enable the identification, engagement, recruitment, and tracking of potential research participant cohorts across CDU projects as well as CDU community partners. BIF will assist in enhancing the existing frameworks for subject recruitment and scheduling;IRB review;and study monitoring, design, execution, and tracking. Specific Aim 3: Researchers. Integrate biomedical informatics methods into new and ongoing research projects through direct contact and/or a Web-based researcher portal to accelerate scientific discovery and stimulate innovation. Specific Aim 4: Training. Provide education and training for CDU investigators in the use of innovative biomedical informatics methods and resources as well as understanding methods that key partners can infuse into their science. In coordination with the Multidisciplinary Training and Career Development Function, BIF will provide sufficient training for all faculty and trainees so that they can effectively communicate their needs and desires with sophisticated bioinformaticians, computational biologists, population geneticists, geographic information specialists, etc.